Because I care about you
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: After Mello's death Matt is taken to Near But little does Matt know Near feelings run a little deeper than friendship. Its rated M just to be safe and i would like you to know that this story is done there may be a sequel if i'm asked to write more


BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU  
>Spoilers: Near's and Matt's real name and Mello's and Takada's death<br>Rated: T+ for cussing and implied love  
>Warning: male x male don't like then don't read constructive criticism is appreciated and FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED SO DEAL WITH IT ^-^ if<br>You don't have any problems with this then read on  
>Disclaimer: I do <em><strong>NOT<strong>_ own death note **they are owned by the wonderful TSUGUMI OHBA**. I own **_NOTHING_** except for the arrangement of these  
>Words that came from my mind. {^] -Raven Hallow<p>

* * *

><p>Staring aimlessly at the sky a young red haired male laid on the hard ground bullet casings scattered around the figure. The figure gasped breathing hard he thought that he died from all of the bullets. He sat up slowly looking around his car had a few holes in it but why wasn't he dead. He looked down at his jacket bullets stuck out of the material the red head though for a moment Mello must have switched my jacket with the other one. He knew that this was going to happen. That bastard how could he do this or did he know well no use staying in a place where those psychos can come back and actually kill me this time. Matt got into his car and headed off to the meeting point that he and Mello had decided on.<p>

When he got there the building had a huge hole in the side of it and it was on fire he saw Halle. She was in tears crying about something Matt walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders and asked what was wrong. She said "That Takada woman had pieces of a Death Note hidden on her and that she wrote down Mello's real name and they crashed here and a fire broke out and…and everyone in the building is dead." Matt dropped to his knees how could Mello think of saving me and not think about saving himself. Halle brought Matt to a doctor to see if he was going to be okay. They found nothing wrong with him and he was cleared to leave. Matt left the doctors and went with Halle to see Near. Near was sitting on the floor playing with his toy robot until he saw Halle and Matt walk in with grave faces Near understood what happened he felt bad for the red head. Mello was the only one he really knew, trusted and actually loved. What would Matt do now that his one and only love was gone? Matt was told that he could stay with Near and the SPK for now. Matt nodded on ok so there he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room away from people grieving for his Mello. Matt didn't move from that chair for a few days Near watched his friend worried for his health by the third day he walked over to Matt and sat in front of him and asked him "Are you going to be okay I know that there was something between you and Mello. I don't think that he would like to see you sit over here and waste away he would want you to continue to live and bring the ones who did this to him to justice." Matt let out a silent sob he knew that Near was right but how could I do that I lost the only thing that made me happy and kept me looking forward to tomorrow. Near stood up and put his hand on Matt's shoulder before he said "I miss him too." And left to go look over the Kira case some more and prepare for the yellow box warehouse meeting.

Matt got up and left the SPK and went to where the ruins of the building that claimed his Mello's life the police tape was gone so he could go and shift through the debris. Walking among the fallen stone and ash he glimpsed a shiny piece of metal that shone in the heat of the day. Walking over to it he kneeled down and picked it up gently it was the rosary that Mello wore around his neck and never took it off except for when he was praying that's when he held it close to his heart. Investigating it closely he noticed that it had no smudges or and soot was on it. This looks like it was dropped by someone to be found by someone else. Matt walked back to the SPK building looking for Near. The albino was in his room playing with dominoes stacking them into a tower the boy looked up at the redhead he saw Mello's rosary hanging around his neck. Giving Matt a questioning look before stacking the next domino the room was silent except for the quite clinking and clacking of the dominoes after a few minutes Near sighed and asked "Yes what is it Matt that made you want to find me?" Matt looked up and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Near sighed again answering his own question. "You want to know why you found Mello's rosary at the crime scene like someone put it there for you to find. Am I correct?" The only thing Matt could do was nod his head like a complete idiot before finding his voice saying "yes how….did you know…did you put it there Nate." Near shivered at the sound of his name rolling off Matt's tongue; Near replied bluntly "No, I didn't but I had someone fallow you just in case you tried to hurt yourself. I care about your well being." Matt was a little taken back and touched by what the albino had said and done for him.

Near stacked the last domino on the dangerously unstable tower causing it to fall sending ceramic raining down Matt saw this and pushed Near down covering his body with his own to prevent the dominos from marring his flawless pale skin. After the shower of ceramic blocks subsided Matt leaned back and looked at the boy beneath him. The boy face had a faint blush that was replaced with his cold mask. Matt came to his senses and got off the boy helping him up after. Matt pushed his goggles up on top of his head and started to check Near over to see if he was okay he stopped when he felt a cold had wipe something off his lip. Looking down at the albino's hand he saw blood. Matt stared at the blood for a moment before asking Near "Where did the blood come from?" Near looked at the floor where most of the dominos lay broken in half and jagged pieces litter the floor. Near's reply was "Some of the dominos broke when they fell and a piece must have cut you." There was silence for a few minutes before he spoke again "Why did you do that Matt? Why did you protect me….Mello would have just let them cut me….so Matt why did you do that?" Matt looked down trying to figure out why he did that; it was silent for a few moments before Matt said the only thing that came to his mind.

His responds to Near was "It's because I care about your well being Nate." Near was shocked by what Matt just said to him. "He cares about me. Those perfect lips that my name rolls off of are as perfect as my fixation, oh Mathew how I wish for those lips to claim mine as yours." Nears thought was shattered when he felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulders. Near glanced up to see the redhead, his redhead right in front of him looking worried from Near's silence. Matt thought "Crap did I scare his is he okay did I do something wrong?" His thought was bring to a halt when a pair of warm soft lips enveloped his in a passionate kiss he closed his eyes and let himself to be suck into the kiss that ended too soon for his liking. Opening his eyes he saw a flushed Near standing on the other side of the room. Matt walked toward Near who whispered "I sorry Matt that was uncalled for it will never happen again." Matt shook his head and closed the remaining distance between him and Near capturing Near's lips with his own kissing him deeply ignoring part of his mind saying 'that this was a bad idea you should stop' Matt broke the kiss looking down at the albino that was pinned between the wall and himself. Matt started kissing Near again saying "I can't -Kiss- promise that -kiss- this will never -kiss- happen again -kiss- because I -kiss- care about you -kiss- Nate I might -kiss- even love you" Matt gave Near one more kiss before pulling away to see Near's reaction. The albino just sat there and looked dumfounded before he turned to walk out of the room but turned around meeting Matt's gaze for a moment before he continued his way out of the room once he was down the hallway he broke out into a run and didn't stop running until he was in his room with the door locked securely behind him. Once he was sure he was alone his emotionless mask crumbled.

* * *

><p>HEY I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY WILL YOU PLEASE VOTE FOR IT ON MY POLL THANK YOU -Raven Hallow<p> 


End file.
